The baby and Alchemy
by StarBladeBuster
Summary: After meeting Ayuma the Pikachu, he got hurt after accidently kicked an old-rusty anvil. And so,Blade teaches him about Alchemy. Curious about the powers of alchemy,Ayuma relentlessly wants to learn it immediately. After learning,Blade scolds him for being such a baby and that's when things get...ugly...


Last time on "Pokemon Deviantart"...Blade met a wandering Pikachu prince from "The Royal Yellow Striped Clan" named "Ayuma Vesperina".After saving him from hunger and cold,Blade and Ayuma started to get to know each ...a pack of Houndours and its leader Houndoom interrupted after the the duo beat the Houndours and Houndoom,there was a huge Houndoom just needed some food and money for his wife and all is settled,Blade and Ayuma turned in the night.

Scene 1. Blade and Ayuma are currently travelling towards the City of Dawn, things are not going so smoothly for Blade...

"Blade,can we take a break...my legs are sore and I'm getting hungry..." complained Ayuma.

"Oh I'm sorry your "highness".Shall I call you a cab or a limousine? Oh and would you like a banquet to go as well...?" said Blade in a weird funny butler accent.

"You know I could do it without sarcasm..." said Ayuma unamused...

"*sigh* Fine but only an hour...we've wasted enough food and time last night already." said Blade with an angry tone.

"Aw c'mon...don't pretend like you didn't feel good about helping that poor family last night." said Ayuma grinning at Blade.

"...Shut up...you talk too much." said Blade blushing a bit.

A few minutes later,Blade set up a small meal in a Ayuma started walking around the bushes.

"OUCH!" screamed Ayuma.

"What's wrong now your "excellency"...?" said Blade in his weird funny butler accent again.

"Aw shut up! I tripped on something hard and now I think my toes are bleeding..." said Ayuma in pain.

"Its a shame...the Pokemon Centre is within at least 3 miles from we're a few days away from Triton...And the worst part is,we're low on supplies right now." said Blade looking inside the toolbox.

"Well now what do I do...I don't think I can walk 3 miles." said Ayuma.

"In that case I better make some Potions." said Blade pulling out a cauldron from the toolbox.

"Make...? How?" asked Ayuma.

"Through Alchemy!" said Blade taking out some ingredients from the toolbox.

"Al-che-my?" asked Ayuma again.

"Oh yeah,I forgot...Alchemy is an ancient many people know about it..." said Blade.

"Cool...can you show me?" asked Ayuma.

"*sigh* Fine but don't bother me..." said Blade.

Scene 2. Blade began to heat up the cauldron and added some water from his [Water Gun].

"So how do you make Potions?" questioned Ayuma.

"The basic ingredients for Potion are a powder from under a Grass type,A saliva from a Gloom and Wind element from a Flying-type Pokemon." answered Blade mixing the powder and saliva in a started to heat the flask and stirred the saliva and powder until it turns that,Blade poured the saliva mixture into the cauldron and added a pinch of Wind finally,Blade neutralized the negative effects and poured the medicine into a spray-bottle.

"Here we go,Its finished!" said Blade showing Ayuma the made Potion.

"Wow...can you teach me Alchemy? asked Ayuma.

"But it took me 10 years to master Alchemy and all the 5 back then,I always burnt the cauldron..." said Blade embarrassed and regretting he said that...

"5?" questioned Ayuma.

"Medicine,Bombs,Food,Weapons and Technology." answered Blade.

"Hmm...I know I'm no good at making and Technology are out of my I'm definitely a terrible Cook,so let's try Weaponry?" said Ayuma excited.

"Fine...but first,spray this on your toes..." said Blade handing Ayuma a Potion he made.

"Oh right!" said Ayuma completely forgot about his cut.

Scene 3. After Blade and Ayuma finished their break and back on the road,Blade explained all about the arts of Weaponry to Ayuma.

"Oh...so a few elements,a type of steel and a certain weapon is combined and smacked into a new weapon with a small mallet and an anvil...?" asked Ayuma.

"Yeah...That's basically it." answered Blade.

"*sigh*...you're so talented..and I'm not.I can't be a great swordsman like you.I can't master all 5 alchemy arts.I can't even last all day walking with you..." said Ayuma depressed...

"Well how can you be a great warrior if you keep complaining about everything!A real man would let it go and fight for the future!" said Blade angrily.

"Yeah...your right..." said Ayuma.

As Blade scolded took out his sword and pointed it to Blade.

"Ayuma...what the hell?" questioned Blade taking out his own sword.

"To prove myself worthy.I must challenge you to a sword duel.I hope your ready Blade..." said Ayuma getting ready.

"Hmph...I trained sword fighting since I was a kid..I won't lose to the likes of you!" said Blade getting ready himself.

What will happen to our coming heroes...

To Be Continued...


End file.
